Bolas de Fuego
by Mirel Moon
Summary: una pequeña historia de las brujas espero queles guste


**Disclaimer: L** os personajes no son míos son de la gran autora **Naoko Takeuchi.** La historia es alterna y es mía. Este es un **One Shot** que participa en el reto **OctoberFest del grupo de fesbook Ladies Kou Oficial.**

 **No de palabras: 2080**

 **Palabra:** Bruja

 **¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no** **.**

 **BOLAS DE FUEGO**

 _~Mirel Moon_ ~

 **Pueblito San Ángel.**

En la oscuridad de la noche, con la luz de la luna, apenas se podía ver el camino por el que pasaba, los árboles sollozaban y un llanto de un bebé se escuchaba.Por fin después de tantas horas de buscar y vagar una joven rubia con moño rojo, ojos azules y ropa de gitana, lo había encontrado de dónde provenía dicho llanto y no le gustó nada la barrera para brujas blancas, ya que ella era una, pero principiante, tal vez una más experta lo lograría, desechando esa idea de su mente y se concentró en el altar de sacrificio junto con esa nahuala, que estaba a punto de matar a dicho infante, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, pero no se le ocurría nada, de pronto vio acercarse a una joven de su misma edad, pelo negro corto con un camisón, con aspecto de cansancio.

— ¡Por favor de vuélveme a mi hijo!—suplicaba la joven.

—Él es ahora mío, no tengo la culpa que tu parterita de quinta, no pueda conmigo — contestaba mientras se empezaba a reír.

— ¡Por favor nahuala devuelve me a mi hijo! —suplicaba nuevamente la joven.

— !¿Te dije que no?! — Gritaba —Mejor duérmete— sacaba con su mano un polvo de entre su bolso que portaba y se lo soplo, de pronto la gitana rubia se decidió a aparecer

— ¡¿No lo hagas Galaxia?¡ — gritaba —O te la verás con la poderosa Mina Aino.

—No me hagas reír, tu una bruja blanca— se burlaba de ella Galaxia

Por otro lado Mina estaba preocupada por su amiga desmayada que estaba dentro de esa barrera.

Al ver la preocupación y la distracción de Mina, Galaxia en un rápido movimiento mato al bebé y tomó su sangre dejando a Mina viendo el horror que cometía sin poder ser nada.

— ¡Sabes querida¡ se tu pequeño secreto— decía con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía a Mina hincada en el pasto —Tengo algo planeado para ti y te va encantar, me voy por el momento—terminaba de decir mientras se convertía en una bola de fuego.

Al ver que desaparecía la barrera fue auxiliar a su amiga, jurando acabar con esa nahuala.

— ¿!Te juro que me la vas a pagar, de una vez y por todas!?—gritaba Mina para luego poner de pie a su amiga con mucha dificultad subirla a su espalda.

Con lentitud se dirigió al sendero por donde había llegado, recorriendo de memoria el camino hasta llegar al pueblito, donde varias personas al verla fueron ayudarla.

— ¡Por Dios Mina nos tenías preocupados!—oía a decir a su otra amiga de pelo rubio, ojos azules, con un vestido de maternidad que dejaba ver su embarazo.

— ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!—decía el esposo de su amiga un joven de ojos azules, pelo negro amarrado con traje de vaquero.

— ¿!Hotatu hija!?— Gritaba un señor de pelo gris, ojos violetas y un traje de torero —! Que pasó Mina y el bebé!

— Yo... lo siento Señor Black no pude hacer nada — bajaba la mirada Mina.

—Lo sé, muchos han intentado matarla y no lo han logrado— contestaba muy afligido— Lo bueno es que regresaste, con mi pequeña hija, sé que le va causar mucho dolor la pérdida de su bebé, ya que todos sabemos lo mucho que había tardado en quedar embarazada — veía como todos asentían mientras tomaba a su hija y se la llevaba en sus brazos dirigiéndose a su casa.

— ¡Pobre Diamante se ve destrozado!

— Si lo sé Usagi, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? Yo soy una inútil —esclava Mina quién empezaba a llorar.

—No eres una inútil e hiciste lo que pudiste —reconfortaba a su amiga.

—Mi bombón, tiene mucha razón, siguiente con que hayas de traer a Hotaru con nosotros — respondía muy sincero Seiya

—Es mejor que descansemos por el momento, mañana pensaremos como echar a la nahuala— aconsejaba Usagui a sus compañeros.

—Tienes razón Usagui —contestaba Mina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos —Gracias chicos, no sabría que hacer sin ustedes— abrazaba a sus amigos y luego se despedía para ir a su casa.

 **Bolas de fuego**

Los rayos del sol apenas se asomaban en el pueblito de San Ángel, en una pequeña casita color amarrillo con un jardín al lado, unos fuertes toquidos despertaban a una Mina adormilada.

—¡Voy, voy! —contestaba Mina pero al ver aún joven vestido de msriachi, con su pelo gris amarrado en una colores y esos ojos color esmeralda supo que se la tenía que tragar la tierra—¿Yaten eres tu?

— ¡Si¡ Mina vine por ti y asacarte de este pueblo que sólo causa desgracias a las personas —respondia Yaten mientras pasaba a dentro de la casa de Mina.

— ¿Pense que habías desechado esa idea?

— No Mina —respondia Yaten —Vine por ti por que me dicuelta que no puedo vivir sin ti, ven conmigo a la capital y cumple tu sueño de ser cantante.

Pero antes de contestar, Seiya entraba a la casa de Mina.

— ¡Por favor Mina ven rápido Serena te necesita¡ —suplicaba Seiya pero al ver a su hermano de nuevo le causaba alegría.

— ¿Que paso?— preguntaba Mina preocupada.

—No lo se, estábamos tranquilos en cama, derrepente empezó con unos dolores— explicaba muy nervioso Seiya.

—Lo más probable es que se adelantó el parto iré a revisatla— contestaba Mina mientras se ponía un suéter y sus botas

—Mina te esperaré hasta mañana por la tardé ¿por favor ven conmigo? —detenia Yaten a Mina por el brazo y luego la soltaba lentamente.

Al oír eso Mina su corazón sintió tristeza, pero una cosa estaba segura quería mucho a Yaten y tendría que reconsiderar ir con el.

Muy apesar dejar a Yaten en su casa, tenía que concentrarse en revisar a su amiga, al aparecer tenía inicios de entrar en labor.

—Bien Seiya escucharme bien, tienes que traer agua, traer trapos limpios una tigeras, al pasarer Usagui tendrá su bebé antes de tiempo.

— ¡No puede ser le faltaban dos semanas¡ —decia muy furioso Seiya — Y luego tenemos a esa Nahuala rondando.

— ¡Por favor Seiya consentrate y ve por las cosas que te pedí!— respondía Mina auditaria mientras veía a Usagui con sus dolores.

 **Bolas de fuego**

En otro lado del cerro que estaba alado del pueblito, una bola de fuego desendia lentamente mientras se trasformaba en una hermosa mujer.

— ¡Que bien se siente ser joven otra ves! —decia Galaxia mientras se veía en un espejo que había sacado — Veamos que dicen los huesos— los lanzaba mientras sonreía — ¡Que interesante otro bebé!, llegó el enamorado de la pequeña bruja blanca, esto es interesante —terminaba de decir mientras se reía.

Por otra parte Yaten paseaba por los alrededores de su pueblito natal San Ángel ya que no le gustaba mucho estar encerrado en la casa de su novia, recordaba todos los bellos momentos de su vida con ella, tal ves existía una pequeña oportunidad de quedarse solo para tener su dulce compañía, después de todo ella era el motivo de regresar a su pueblito natal, tan distraido iba en sus pensamientos que nunca se fijó que se había adentrado en aquel cerro, oyendo una voz que pedia auxilió, no dudando un momento en ir.

— !Por favor ayudame! —suplicaba Galaxia mientras estaba sentada en el pasto y se tocaba el tobillo

— ¿Que te pasó? —preguntaba Yaten mientras la revisaba

—Me caí y resbale —contestaba Galaxia, en un hábil movimiento besaba a Yaten, quien la empujo y se desplomo retorcíendose del dolor.

— ¿Que me hiciste?

—Nada sólo un pequeño hechizo, el ¡cual tú estás ahora a mi dispocision¡— sonreia mientras empezaba a quitarle la camisa y dibujába un pentagrama —Te dejo querido voy por un recién nacido—

Dejando a Yaten tirado, mientras ella se trasformaba en una bola de fuego.

 **Bolas de fuego**

— ¿!Maldita Nahuala!?— gritaba muy furioso Diamante en medio de una calle — Aparece yo te voy a vencer.

—No lo creo Torero de quinta, mira como tiemblo—decia mientras aparecia una bola de fuego que poco a poco mostraba a la mujer que era.

— ¡Pero mira aquien tenemos aquí! — respondía Diamante quien desfundaba sus espadas.

—Como gustes torerito- decía Galaxia quien lanzaba un viento a Diamante, el cual lo hizo volar a una pared.

Con dificultad Diamante se levantaba tambaleando, para ver a la nahuala alzarlo con una mano a orcarlo para luego matarlo y tirar su cuerpo.

Por suerte Seiya vio todo y fue corriendo a su casa para prevenir a la gente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a su camioneta, al observar esto Mina preguntaba.

— ¿Que pasa Seiya, por que estas aguardando sus cosas?

—Observe, como esa nahuala mataba a Dismante —respondia muy preocupado Seiya.

—No ves que Usagui esta mal—decis Mina mientras lo tomaba de los brazos

—No me importa, no ves que mi hija corre peligro.

—No te preocupes ayudame a poner esta cal y vasos al rededor de la casa —

— ¿Y eso para que Mina? ¿Acaso eres una de ellas?— preguntaba muy dudativo Seiya.

—No preguntes y hasme caso.

No muy convencido, hizo lo que Mina pidio.

Con eso hacían una barrera, la cuál cuando llegaba la nahuala al tocarla se quebo la mano, al ver esto se regresó al cerro convertida en una bola de fuego.

Desde adentro Mina y Seiya se alegraban de que diera resultado.

—Te dije que funcionaría— se alegraba Mina.

— Mina, se que no quieres hablar del adulto pero se que eres una bruja.

Al oír eso Mina se congeló y pensó que la quemaría viva, pero no fue así la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete.

—Siempre he tenido mis sospechas y me alegro que seas una buena—

—Gracias Seiya, ahora ve a ver a Usagui— decía Mina quien veia como se marchaba Seiya al cierto de su amiga.

Al ver esto se fue a escondidas para el cerro donde sabía que era la guarida de la nahuala para matarla una vez por todas con un pequeño hechizo que conocía muy perfectamente.

Al caer la noche todo se obervaba muy tranquilo por el sendero que recorría, hasta que vio a lo lejos una pequeña fogata, pero antes de llegar alguien la apricionaba por la manos y la vendaba

— ¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí¡— decía Galaxia quien estaba sentada junto a otro altar —No crees que es gracioso saber que morirás por tu novio

— ¿Yaten, no haría algo asi?

—Claro que si querida— respondía Galaxia — Atala al altar y descubre sus ojos — ordenaba Galaxia al oído de Yaten.

En seguida Yaten arrastraba a Mina al altar donde la amarraba de pies y manos descubriéndole sus ojos, observaba que todo era cierto.

—¡Por favor Yaten tu no eres así! —suplicaba Mina mientras lloraba.

—No creo que te haga caso—contestaba Galaxia — Dame su corazón querido— susurraba al oído a Yaten y le daba un beso en la mejilla .

— Te amo Yaten Kou—decia Mina mientras esperaba el cuchillo sentir.

Pero al no ocurrir nada abría lentamente sus ojos, para darse cuenta que Galaxia era la que traía el cuchillo en el corazón.

—¿Por que, si yo te hechise?— preguntaba Galaxia.

—Por que es más fuerte nuestro amor, que cualquier magia— respondía Mina quien veia como la desataba Yaten.

Ya libre Mina puso al rededor de Galaxia cal y vasos, para luego arrojar una calaverita de dulce.

— ¿Que haces Mina? —preguntaba Yaten.

— Acabar de una ves y por todas con ella— respondía Mina —No quiero que otro bebé muera

Veían arder a Galaxia dentro de la barrera que puso Mina.

—¿Como supiste que era un bruja blanca?

— Creés que sólo nuestro amor me salvó, también fue tu padre, quien me contó todo

— ¡Mi padre está aqui¡— decía muy asombrada Mina.

— Y quien más si no hija— respondía un señor de pelo gris, ojos azules y un traje de vaquero.

Al verlo Mina fue a darle un abrazo y un beso.

—Pense que seguías enojado conmigo.

— Eso ni pensarlo

— !No creen que es hora de irnos¡— sugería Yaten.

—Me caes bien jovencito ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Yaten Kou —respondia Yaten — ¿Y el de usted?

—Artemus Aino—respondía Artemis —No has pensado en ser un brujo blanco?

—¡Papa¡

Y en medio del Alba dejaron ese lugar, destruyendo a la Nahuala.

Esperó que les guste esta historia, no soy muy buena con esto.

La Nahuala es una leyenda de aquí de Edo de México que puede cambiar de forma y sale en una película que se llama La Leyenda de la Nahuala es una caricatura.

El pueblito San Ángel es el nombre de un relato del Libro de la vida otra caricatura.

Y finalmente bolas de fuego se cree que son las brujas que vienen pir los bebés sin que también es una leyenda.

Mirel Moon


End file.
